


Realities

by CorsetJinx



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: Eygon, knight of Carim, had warned the Ashen One that there would be more death on their journey than one could possibly handle alone. He wasn't wrong. But in this moment of time there is company to offer comfort from it.





	

“I suppose that knight of Carim had a point.” The Ashen One muttered, stripping off the gloves hiding their hands to get a better look at them. “Death, death, and still more death everywhere I go. Whether it’s the Lords or some Hollow, it keeps happening.”

Horace looked up from his axe at that, hands pausing on the haft. He glanced towards Anri, who looked back at him, before they both watched the Ashen One. Their fellow Undead’s back was hunched, tense in their remaining armor, and their breaths were shaky now that they had nothing to occupy themselves with.

It was quiet in Firelink. Very nearly too quiet, in Horace’s opinion. But that was likely why he was able to hear the Ashen One’s distress so well, so for that he could try to not mind the silence.

Anri slowly propped their sword against the stairs, shifting to better have a look at their recent friend. “It is an awful thing, yes. But that is not all - is it?”

A dry, weak chuckle emerged from the Ashen One’s helmet. Scarred hands formed fists for a moment before carefully relaxing, reaching up to remove the helmet. Chainmail clinked against itself, then was pulled back to expose dark hair. “I suppose not,” they - she - murmured, turning the helm in her hands to better regard it.

“The road thus far has led me into company with the two of you, after all. And Siegward, where’re he might be now.” Bruised lips quirked upward, but even at the angle he was sitting at Horace knew it was no real smile.

“And I suppose Hawkwood counts. He’s helped.”

Anri shifted, glancing at Horace. He only tilted his head, unable to convey a more appropriate response. Fortunately, Anri had devoted considerable time and effort into understanding him.

His friend rose from the stairs in a soft jingle of armor and moved to stand before the forlorn Undead. Horace watched as Anri gently coaxed the helmet from the Ashen One’s fingers and set it aside, taking trembling hands in their own.

“The road has been harsh, that much is very true. But it is not a path you walk alone.” Anri’s voice regained some of its natural lilt as it softened. “We Unkindled have never been dealt a kind fate - yet I could not think of better friends to have at my side.”

The Ashen One’s head lifted, slowly, until she could peer into the visor of Anri’s helm. She didn’t look convinced by such positivity - mouth still tightly drawn into a line and the eye Horace could see looked troubled.

“You hardly know me, Anri. I could have any goal in mind besides linking the fire.”

“True.” Anri’s helm dipped in acquiescence, fingers gently squeezing the Ashen One’s own. “The goal I have is selfish, I will admit. It is not for the fire’s sake that I seek Aldritch - that much you know already. But whatever your ambition may be, I do not think it bodes ill will.”

“We are friends, the three of us.” Anri continued, “And we all must look after each other. It is not a kind future ahead of us, and perhaps there will be more pain than one can stand - as your knight of Carim said. But you are not alone. You’ve my word on it.”

Horace grunted, shifting his hold on his weapon. It made Anri chuckle, relaxing their hold on the Ashen One.

“You see? Horace agrees. Don’t you, Horace?”

“Ngh.” He croaked, drawing out another chuckle.

Their friend smiled, very slowly, but a smile all the same.

“Eygon of Carim is hardly _my_ knight, Anri. But… thank you. I suppose I needed that.”

“Any time, my friend.”


End file.
